An Unexpected Day
by BlueSnapDragon
Summary: Beast Boy is kidnapped by a mad scientist and he meets a new friend while in captivity that makes him second guess himself and his relationgship with the other Titans.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, anyone want to go grab a snack with me?" Beast Boy shouts through the tower. A few seconds past and no one respond. He sighs and runs off to Cyborg's room. Beast Boy doesn't wait to knock and goes right in. He finds Cyborg asleep plugged in to his super computer, recharging. A bright yellow sticky note stuck to the table. Beast Boy noticed his name on the note then reads it. 'Beast Boy: Don't tough a thing while I'm asleep. I'll be up in a couple of hours. -Cy' Beast Boy puts the note back and leaves the room. He then goes to look for Starfire, Raven, and Robin but he was out of luck, all of them were out.

"Well I guess I'll just go by myself," he sighs quietly to himself. He goes off without leaving anything that says where he is. He flies off the island and makes it to the City's park in less than twenty minutes. Once he gets to the park he just walks around until he stops to talk to some teenage girls but he ends up getting shut down by them both. BOOM! A loud blast comes from the center of the park where the zoo sits. Beast Boy jumps from the sound and without thought changes into a cheetah then dashes off towards the zoo. A crowd of mothers and children almost tramples Beast Boy as they run out from the zoo. He gets out of the way just in the nick of time by turning into a falcon and flying above the crowd. He doesn't wait till the crowd pass to fly into the zoo.

The source of the explosion was a man who broke into the one of the animal exhibit. Beast Boy flies into the broken cage and changes back to his human form. A black figure lays motionless on the ground with a man leaning over it. "Back away from the black panther," Beast Boy says trying to sound as tough as possible.

"You and who's army," the man laughs while standing up and placing a tube in pocket. Beast Boy quickly changes into a rhino and charges the man who just moves to the side avoiding the attack. Beast Boy turns back around and charges again. This time the man punches Beast Boy in the side knocking him back out of the cage and into another one. Besides having the wind knocked out of him he was knocked back into human form. The man comes over to where Beast Boy was trying catching his breath. "Curious creature, aren't you?" the man said. "What other animals can you change into?"

"Every kind," Beast Boy says at same time as he changes into lion then pounces towards the man. The man doges him again and then the man takes out a gun and points it at Beast Boy. BANG! The gun goes off and a dart flies toward him. Beast Boy doesn't have time to move, it hits him and he goes down like a bag a bricks before he could even get back up. The man said something right as Beast Boy blacked out but he couldn't make out what he said.

-Time has Pasted-

Back at the tower Cyborg wakes up and began playing his game-station. After a couple of hours had past Raven and Starfire had returned from their shopping trip they sit next to Cyborg on the couch and start to watch a movie with him.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"It is a little quiet," Raven said. "With Robin," Cyborg said shoving popcorn in his mouth as he pushed play on the remote. Around one in the morning and after two and a half movies they all fell fast asleep on the couch.

Robin quietly enter the tower being careful not to wake anyone goes to his room and goes to bed after a long day of helping Batman find the Riddler. That morning they all wake up roughly at the same time. Cyborg starts to make breakfast while Starfire and Raven gets ready for the day. Robin comes out to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking.

"How was your time in Gothem?" Cyborg asks while handing Robin a plate of hot pancakes and bacon.

"It was good to be back," he said while taking a bite of the pancakes.

"How was dealing with BB?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he go Gothem with you?"

"No...Why would he?"

"He wasn't here when I woke up or when Rae and Star got home..." They look up at each other and drop what they we doing. They take off towards Beast Boy's room and bust into it to find it empty. Robin whips out his communicator and calls Beast Boy's. It doesn't even go through.

"Beast Boy fell on it and broke it a couple of days ago, didn't he?" Robin remembers. "I didn't manage to fix it yet..."Cyborg says grimly. Starfire and Raven come into the room.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asks.

"Beast Boy is missing," Robin said alarming the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do no own the Teen Titans, DC comics does.)

Beast Boy awakes to find himself in a cage that instead of bars there is a wall of thick glass with holes and the other walls are steel. He notices a collar around his neck that is preventing him to change into any animal. He begins to struggle trying to get the collar off him. "It's no use," a voice echoed from the back of the cage. "The collar keeps you from using your power by tapping into your brain and controlling your power." A girl emerges from the depths. She wears a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Who was that man?" He asks all in one breath.

"People know me as Dragon, but I know myself as Maddy. I don't really know where we are or what's going on. I do know that that man is a mad scientist but that's pretty much it..."she tails off. "What's your name?" She begins again.

"Beast Boy."

"Not that name but the name you know yourself by?"

"I can't tell you! I don't know if I can trust you."

"I haven't given you a reason not to trust me, have I?" Beast Boy was about to say something but decided not to say filled the air. Maddy broke the silence first. "You're a Titan right?"

"I am..."

"Well your leader Robin, do you know his name?"

"No..."

"Does he have a reason not to trust you? If I can trust you with mine after just meeting you yet your friend doesn't trust you with his?"

"It's a security thing, I guess."

"It's not too hard to figure out his name anyway."

"Wait you know Robin's name?" She shakes her head yes.

"Richard Grayson."

"How do you know that?"

"Back when Richard's parents and brother died Bruce Wayne took him in. And later Batman started showing up with Robin. It's all about putting the pieces together." Beast Boy just stands there in awh. He doesn't know what to think. It thought about why no one, not even Cyborg his best friend, have trusted him with their secret identity. He feels betrayed. She leaves him at that and lay down on a pile of blankets in the corner.

"How can you trust me with your name?" Beast Boy asks.

"I can tell if someone is good, if I can trust them. It's like intuition." she explains. "I can just tell that you're a good guy, who would never do anything to hurt anyone."

He takes in all she says before he says; "Garfield. Garfield Logan." He sits while she stands and goes over and sits across from him.

"Well Gar, may I call you Gar?"

"You can as long as I can call you Madder." He says in a happier tone along with giving a large grin.

"Hahaha sure. Well Gar it's a pleasure to meet you, tell me about yourself."

-Back at the Tower-

Back at the tower Robin was hard at work trying to figure out where Beast Boy last was while the others were out searching for him.

"Where did you go Beast Boy?" Robin mumbled to himself. A ring came from his communicator. It was Cyborg. "Any news Cyborg?"

"There was an attack at the zoo earlier this afternoon," Cyborg explains.

"We are normally altered to attacks," Robin pondered.

"Not sure...neither animals nor people were hurt and the attacker left almost as soon as he appeared. I guess the police didn't feel the need to contact us."

"Let's check it out," Robin said getting up from the desk.

"Already on it, Rob. Raven and Star are on their way too," Cyborg said hanging up. Robin rushed out of the Tower riding on his motorcycle.

-Back to the laboratory-

"That's pretty much it," Beast Boy just finished telling Maddy. She has a look of interest on her face. She then leans in and hugs him.

"I'm sorry that you have had to go through all of that! It must have been hard." She says tithing her hold.

"It's not that bad," he says. She lets go of him. "It could have been a lot worse." The sound of a door opening echoes bounce through the hall. Maddy stands up and goes up to the front of the cage and presses her face up against it.

"He's coming," she says backing up behind Beast Boy.

"Who's-" before he finishes the man from the zoo is standing on the other side of the cage with an evil grin on his face.

-At the zoo-

Now at the zoo Robin meets Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. A security guard is with them. "Yeah I saw the green guy," the security guard explains. "This crazy guy set of a bomb to break into the Black Panther's cage. The green guy rushed in to try to stop him. It didn't stand much chance." The Titans have a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"What do you mean," Raven asks.

"He got shot," said the security guard sending fear through the Titans.

"Is he at the hospital?" Robin asks with a tone of rage in his voice.

"No, the guy who broke in, grabbed him after he got shot and took off," the guard said. Cyborg in a fit of anger grabs the guard and pushes him up against the wall.

"And you didn't think for a second to call us?" Cyborg yells. Starfire and Robin try to pull him off of the guard.

"Clam down Cyborg," Raven says joining the others in restraining him. Cyborg finally let's go of the guard. The guard falls to the ground.

"It's not his fault," Starfire says trying to comfort him.

"He could be dead, Star!" Cyborg shouts.

"We don't know that yet," Robin says trying to keep clam.

"Do you know who attacked the zoo," Raven asks.

"I don't know who he was but he wore a lab coat and has black hair. I can show you the security video from yesterday."

"That would be helpful," Robin says.

"Fallow me," the guard says leading them to the room where the security monitors are.


	3. Chapter 3

The man opens up the cage and says "Now come with me you two." Maddy moves to go to the door but Beast Boy stops her.

"I wouldn't disobey him," she whispers. Beast Boy still doesn't move.

"I would listen to the girl if I were you," the man grins, "or else." Beast still doesn't obey. "Have it your way." The man takes a small remote from his pocket and clicks a button. An electrical current rushes through Beast Boy's body. He falls to his knees and arms from pain. He shouts from the pain. The man clicks the button again and electrical current shuts off. "Now how about it, are you going to come with me?"

"I can take the pain," Beast Boy says catching his breath.

"You are going to be harder to break then I thought," the man says. "I've been studying up on you Beast Boy." The man digs in his other pocket. The sound of click comes from the pocket. A scream prices Beast Boy ears. He turns around to Maddy on the floor with her hands grabbing at the collar.

"Stop!" Beast Boy yells at the man.

"Not till you have learned to respect your elders," the man says. He plays with the remote turning up the strength of the electrical current. Her screams grows louder and harsher. It pains Beast Boy to hear this scream.

"I'll come! I'll come! Please stop hurting her," Beast Boy begs. The man clicks the button turning off the current.

"That a boy, now come," the man says moving away from the door of the cage. "You too, girly." Beast Boy is already at Maddy's side helping her up. Maddy leans onto Beast Boy as the follow the man. Now in better light, Beast Boy has a better look at Maddy. She's a little smaller than him with curly strawberry blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a freckle covered face. She's pale, almost sick or she hasn't been outside in a long time kind of pale. The man leads them to a modern day Frankenstein's laboratory. Hoots, wines, growls, and whimpers come from cages fill with all kinds of creatures that line the wall. The man grabs a hole of Beast Boy and drags him towards a table.

"Hey what are you doing?" He yells trashing his arms trying to escape from the man's grip.

"Quit and stop you're fusing," the man shook Beast Boy. Beast Boy notices that Maddy is standing by herself with no restraint and the door to the lab is wide open.

"Maddy run!" he yells. She flinches and looks at him with confusion. He could read her eyes and they read _I can't_. The man throws Beast Boy onto a medical table and then shackles him down.

The man laughs; "She knows better than that, it might have taken a few times to teach her not to run off but she finally learned," the man tightens the shackles. Beast Boy winces from the pain. "Your DNA will be easier to retrieve then her's I figure, you'll have to wait here for the moment." He goes over to her and leads her by her neck to different room. Beast Boy struggles to change into any animal but he fails. A blood curtailing scream rips through the wall and darts into each creature's ear. The creatures in the cages grow restless and join in with the scream. Beast Boy tries to cover his ears from the pricing scream but his hands couldn't reach. The scream races through his body hurting each inch of his bean. He struggles even harder to break free. The scream stops. The man comes back into the room carrying Maddy, who lies unconscious in his arms. He sets her on a table across from Beast Boy.

"What did you do to Maddy?" Beast Boy demands.

"Clam down she's just asleep," the man says coming over to Beast Boy with a nettle in hand. "Now I'm going to take your blood as yell. Don't worry it won't hurt you as much as it hurts her." The man sticks the nettle into his arm and draws Beast Boy's blood. "How interesting your blood is purple." He examines the liquid in the syringe. He takes out a small bottle and squirts the blood in.

"What are you planning to do with my blood?"Beast Boy asks.

"Well I create better-stronger-organisms buy taking one animal with a curtain characteristic with another by combing their DNA and then I generate a prototype of the animal to check and see if it's to my liking. If it's not I try again until I get the tight combination. I'm going to try to take your power of turning into animals with her power to turn into mythical beasts to create an army of super creatures to use at my own will."

"You're a monster!" Beast Boy is feeling greatly appalled.

"No, I'm a doctor."

-The other at back at the tower-

Robin is at his computer with Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven crowding around him. "Have you found anything yet, Robin," Starfire asks in a tiny voice.

"Nothing yet Star," Robin replies.

"Come on Rob can't you make it go faster?" Cyborg complains. He thinks about his little green best friend and how he could be hurt or worse; dead. He feels fear for second time in his life.

"No, I can't, it's going as fast as it can, it's going through billions of pictures and scanning them to see if the man who took Beast Boy is in any of them," Robin explains.

Raven feels Cyborg's pain and fear. "I'm sure he's fine Cyborg. It's Beast Boy after all, he's harder to get rid of him than that," Raven says trying to make Cyborg feel better.

"I guess your right Rae," Cyborg pipes up.

"We have to think positive," Starfire says. An alarm goes off making the incomplete Titans jump.

"Control Freak has broken into a studio down town and to steal some new action movie," Robin reads aloud off the screen.

"We have to get going team."

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire asks.

"He'll have to wait and besides we can't do anything while the computer is searching." Robin says standing up. There's a look of sadness in everyone's face. They all are thinking the same thing; the mission just won't be the same without Beast Boy.

"Let's get this over with," Raven says heading for the door and is join by the others.

-Back at the lab-

Beast Boy and Maddy are back in the cage and they're fast asleep. Beast Boy jumps awake. He finds himself lying next to Maddy. He looks about the cage and spots a tray of food and water sitting next to the door. "Maddy wake up," he says shaking her trying to wake her. Maddy's eyes flip open slowly.

"What's wrong Gar?" she asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you okay for what happened earlier?"

"More or less, it only hurts when it happens but the pain goes away faster than it use too. How about you are you okay?"

"I'm fine but are you sure; it sounded like you where in a lot of pain."

"I just need to sleep it off."

"Oookay. There's food if you're hungry."

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry." She rolls over on her side. Beast Boy goes over to the tray. On the tray there's two bowls of dark soup that smells of tomatoes and onions, two pieces of French bread, a large bowl of mixed fresh fruit, and two glasses of water.

"How long have you been here," Beast Boy turns and asks.

"Huh," she rolls back over and sits up.

"How long have you been here?" He asks again.

"In this city, I don't know, he moves around a lot to keep under the radar."

"How long have you been with this monster?" She sits there thinking.

"What is the year?" Beast Boy tells her the year. "Four years." Beast Boy frowns. "He grabbed me when I about twelve, maybe a little older. I was at park, he came over and told me that he knew about my powers and he was quite impressed with them. He told me about all sorts of wonderful creatures and I could help him." She pauses to fight back tears. "He took me to his van so he could show me one of his creatures. My mom saw this man taking me to the van. I could remember her shouting my name but it was too late. He picked me up and jumped into a car while someone drives off. That's when he puts the collar on me. I try to fight him but he's too strong."

Beast Boy doesn't know what to say. He tries to think of a joke to tell her but nothing seems appropriate. "I'm going to get you out of here," he makes her a promise instead.

"There's no way out of his grip, I've tried before." "I'll find away and get you out of here no matter what," Beast Boy says. He can make out a smile on her face. She hugs him again but tighter than before.

-The other Titans are at the studio-

"Titans go!" Robin shouts but it didn't feel right saying it without Beast Boy here. With the Titans being so determine to get home the stop Control Freak fairly fast. They sit waiting for the police to with the tied up villain.

"Where's the green dude," Control Freak asks with a sharp high pitch voice.

"That's none of your dang business," Cyborg shouts.

"Ooh testy," Control Freak pokes. "I bet he quit."

"Quiet Control Freak," Raven says. The police finally arrive and the Titans rush home to the computer. They found that the computer had a hit.

"It's a newspaper article from San Francisco from eight years ago," Robin reads. "It's about Dr. Andrew Oren. He was a scientist at some animal testing facility and he got fired from extreme animal experiments, using the lab without permission, and he also had crazy ideas about creating an army with creatures that he created."

"And this crack-job has BB," Cyborg says.

"What does he plan to do with his "army of creatures"," Starfire asks curiously.

"It doesn't say Star," Robin rereads in his head.

"He could do some damage with Beast Boy's DNA," Raven says.

"She's right, who knows what monsters he could make with BB's DNA," Cyborg says. "We've got to find him fast otherwise we might have a real problem on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own the Teen Titans, DC does.)**

-Back at the lab-

Beast Boy and Maddy finish eating the food from the tray. "You know what I miss, Gar?" She asks.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asks back.

"The sun, I miss everything about the sun. They it warms my skin or the way I was always happy outside in it," Maddy explains, "and even how the sun would make everything bright and cheery."

"I've never thought about the sun that way," Beast Boy says.

"No one does unless it's been taken away from them for so long."

"You'll be in the sun again soon," Beast Boy says trying to cheer Maddy up. "I just have to think of a way to get out of here."

"What's the season, Gar," Maddy asks, it seems to work.

"Fall."

"Fall, that's my favorite season."

"Spring is my favorite season."

She gives a small laugh. "You should tell me a story about one of your adventures with the Titans."

"Why? They're not all that adventurous."

"To you maybe, but to me they will be exciting. I have always loved listening to heroes crime fight. I use to dream of becoming a hero myself, but my dad said; "leave it to the professionals"."

"I never even thought of becoming a hero when I was little, it just sorta happened. I wanted to follow in my parents' footsteps to become scientist."

"Do you still want to become a scientist?"

"Maybe but I'm happy being who I am right now," Beast Boy explains. Inside Beast Boy asks himself the same question again. Does he want to? "Do you want to still want to be a hero," he asks in return.

"More than anything, I want to stop people like him and help people when they need it."

"How about that story now?" Beast Boy says. He then begins to tell Maddy about one of the many missions he's gone on.

-Back at the Tower-

"Robin, it's been a week since Beast Boy was kidnapped, have you found anything yet," Starfire asks with sleepy eyes. No one at the Tower has slept in days. They try but they end up lying awake fearing for their friend.

"Sorry Star, I've been doing my best. I haven't found anything yet," Robin says feeling shame in himself he normally can find anyone in only a matter of minutes and at the max an hour. "His guy is a ghost. I haven't been able to find anything resent on him. He disappears after he was fired."

"I know you find him," Starfire says trying to keep Robin from giving up on himself.

"Thanks Star, I'm glad you haven't given up on me." Robin is referring to Cyborg who went out on his own to locate Dr. Oren lab after he had an argument with Robin. Raven fallowed Cyborg just in case he needs help.

"I wonder how Raven and Cyborg are doing," Starfire asks aloud.

"You can call them if you want," Robin tone is grumpy. "I suggest that you call Raven."

"That would be best." Starfire takes out her communicator and calls Raven.

"Hello," Raven's wispy voice calls from the communicator.

"Hello," Starfire tries to sound cheery, "how are thing with Cyborg and you?"

"Cyborg has blasted through every abandon warehouse but we've not had any luck. How are things there?"

"We have not found anything neither," Starfire is less cheery.

"I see, I'll call if we find anything."

"As will I. Keep up the search," Starfire says hanging up and putting her communicator away. "They haven't had any luck."

"I heard," Robin says.

"I'm beginning to fear that we will never find Beast Boy," Starfire beings to cry.

"It's okay, Star, he's out there we just have to find him."

-In the T-Car driving around town-

Raven finishes talking to Starfire. "I bet Robin had Star call just to keep tabs on me," Cyborg grumbled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she called to see if we found any sign," Raven isn't in the best mood even for Raven, she's been eating everyone's emotions to help them and all of their emotions are being her down.

"That spiky haired punk doesn't know what he's doing. He thinks that you can find by computer and no actual work is needed. He calls himself a detective, ha."

"I think we should ask for help, like from the Doom Patrol or Justice League."

"That's what I said but Robin was like nooo they will pity us and the little respect that they have for us will go down the toilet."

"Cyborg calm down, you're driving like a maniac," Raven tries to point out the fact that Cyborg is weaving in and out of traffic and is going fifty in a thirty zone. He looks down at his speed gage and slows.

"Sorry Rae, I'm just upset and sca-"

"I know Cyborg we all are."

-Back at the cage-

Back at the cage-

Beast Boy finishes his story when the Titans got sucked into the TV by Control Freak. "Hahaha that actually sounds like fun" Maddy laughs. Beast Boy has been trying to impress her with his stories. He's not sure if it's been working. Beast Boy leans over and has a secretive look on his face.

"Don't tell anyone Robin but it was awesome!" Beast Boy laughs alongside her.

"Sounds pretty impressive if you ask me." A glimmer of hopes rushes through Beast Boy. He always tries to impress people but normally they just look down on him.

"If I had to pick a favorite villain, it would be Control Freak. I mean he gets us into sticky situations sometimes that turn out fun, for me at least, but he's not evil only bad. He's not all that bad, troubled is more like it."

"From what I understand is that all he likes to do is steal movies and go inside the TV. Sounds more like a diehard fan then an evil genius."

"Exactly!" Beast Boy is happy that someone agrees with him for the first time in his life. "He's no Slade."

"Who's-" she begins but she stops when she hears the door open. "He's coming and he's brought a guest." Maddy hears two sets of slow moving footsteps.

"Why does he have a guess with him?" Beast Boy stands and goes over to the door and presses his face up against it trying to see into the hall.

"A buyer I'm guessing. He brings them in every few months and sells his creations to them," Maddy explains.

The footsteps grow louder. "Which one are these," a voice not belonging to the man asks. Beast Boy recognizes the voice.

"These are a cross between a lion and a wolf. They are the size and the strength of a lion with the brains and stamina of a wolf. They work best in a pack," Dr. Oren proudly explains his monsters.

"Interesting," the voice says, "what about over here?"

"This one is a three way cross with an African elephant, rhino, and cheetah. The size and strength of an elephant, has the aggression of a rhino, and the speed of a cheetah." They move along and stop in front of Maddy and Beast Boy's cage.

"Well what do we have here," no wonder Beast Boy recognized the voice. The voice belongs to Slade.

"To answer your question, that's Slade," Beast Boy tells Maddy.

"The green green-less Titan, what are you doing here," Slade asks.

"So you know each other," Dr. Oren asks.

"You could say that," says Slade.

"Wait what do you mean by the green green-less Titan, Slade?" Beast Boy demands to know.

"Frankly, Beast Boy, your skin is no longer green," says Slade.

"What?" Beast Boy doesn't believe what Slade is saying.

"It's the collar. It "shuts down", so to speak, anything that has to do with their powers. His skin being green ties to his power so the collar makes his skin white," Dr. Oren explains to Slade.

"Hmm...I'll take-" Slade begins. Beast Boy heart skips a beat.

"I'm sorry but these two aren't for sale," Dr. Oren quickly says.

"The lion wolves is what I was going to say," Slade finishes.

"Oh of course, I'll draw up the paper work," Dr. Oren says.

"We can work out the price in my office." Dr. Oren turns away and starts up the hall.

"I'll been seeing you soon, Beast Boy," Slade says turning and fallowing Dr. Oren to his office.

"That guy is creepy," Maddy says. "I can feel that he's evil. He's more evil than that man."

"Were they telling the truth? Am I not green," Beast Boy beings to freak out.

"You're...not...green," she says very slowly. Beast Boy falls to his knees. He thinks now that Maddy will only like him when he isn't green. He thought that someone liked for him. "What's wrong?" Maddy goes over to Beast Boy and sits next to him.

"Nothing," he fights back tears.

"Once the collar comes off your regular color comes back. Like the man said, that collar shuts down whatever connects to your powers." He doesn't respond. "Don't worry it will, I promise."

He again changes his mind; maybe she does like him for who he is. He thinks then about Slade and how he bought those monsters. Beast Boy knows he's going to use them to attack the city or the Titans. He needs to come up with a way to escape and fast.

**Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own the Teen Titans DC does.)

Sorry it took me awhile to upload this chapter, I was very busy with reading 1984 for school and Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-At a computer software company. 9:32 P.M.-

"Titans, you're one short," Slade says while dodging a punch from Robin. Slade and his new pets are attacking a downtown office building.  
>"Shut up Slade, I'm not in the mood," Cyborg says blasting Slade's pet off of him.<br>"What a temper you have Cyborg," Slade says grabbing a hold of Robin's staff breaking it in half while throwing him back. Starefire and Raven are fighting with Slade's pets. Robin runs back up to Slade fists ready. "Maybe if you treated me with some respect I could help you find Beast Boy."  
>Everyone pauses.<br>"Do you know something Slade about where Beast Boy is?" Starfire asks.  
>Raven screams. Everyone turns to find that one of the pets month is around Raven's arm. She blasts off the beast with her powers. Slade calls his pets back to his side. Blood is gushing down her arm. She's holding her other arm over the injury with a dark transparent orb surrounding the arm.<br>"You have a choice Titans, take care of one friend or find the other," Slade says. The Titians look at each other.  
>"Robin, I'll be fine. We need to find Beast Boy," Raven moans still gripping her arm.<br>"Raven, you are hurt and need medical attention," Starfire goes over to her and looks at her arm.  
>"I'm sure Starfire, I'll be fine."<br>"Looks like it's been decided by Raven," Slade puts his hands behind his back. "Titans I will give you a clue but you have to promise me that you will let me leave here with no problems." The Titians' stomachs turn. They haven't found a single sign of Beast Boy but they can't let a villain walk scot free.  
>"We can't let you do that, Slade," Robin slowly says.<br>"We have to Robin. This could be our only choice," Raven says.  
>"She's right," Cyborg grumbles. "We have to make an exception."<br>"Fine Slade, what is your clue," Robin spits out the words.  
>"You see these wolves of my, well I bought them from the man who has Beast Boy-"<br>"You saw him? Is he alive?" Cyborg interrupts Slade.  
>"He's fine, he made a friend," Slade reassures Cyborg. "To find Dr. Oren you have to be a villain."<br>"What do you mean?" Robin asks.  
>"He supplies creatures, like these, to villains."<br>"No I understand that part. I don't understand how to find him," Robin says puzzled.  
>"Think like a villain, I'm sure you all are capable of doing so," Slade says. "I have to be going now. I don't want any of you to fallow me." Slade throws a smoke bomb and the ground and vanishes.<br>"How do we think like villains?" Starfire asks.  
>"I think he means we need to become villains," Cyborg starts. "The Black Market is filled with people like that. Dr. Oren must be selling his monsters there."<br>"I thought the Black Market wasn't an actual place," Starfire says.  
>"No it is an actual market but no one has ever found it," Robin explains.<br>"How do we find it then?" Raven asks. She is still bleeding some.  
>"We could try to capture and interrogate a criminal," Cyborg proposes.<br>"Like who," Starfire inquires. Gun fire rips through the air. The Titans all jump and head outside. A car is racing up the street towards the Titans. Gun was firing out the windows at a yellow blur racing after them. Without waiting a beat they jump into action. Cyborg blasts the ground exposing a huge pipe. Raven processed to use her powers to move the pipe blocking the road. Starfire picks up the car. Robin throws a smoke bomb inside the car. The yellow blur whips around the car taking the guns. Starfire processes to hang the car from a gargoyle. The Titans all work like a well oiled machine. Kid Flash stands in front of them. His yellow eyes shine in the light.  
>"What are you guys doing on this side of town," he asks.<br>"Slade infiltrated this building behind us," Robin explains.  
>"Did you guys get him? Where is he?" Kid Flash asks energetically. There is a silent pause.<br>"We had to let him go." Raven says.  
>Kid Flash's happy manner disappears. "Why?"<br>"He had information about where Beast Boy is, we didn't have any other choice," Cyborg says.  
>"No wonder I felt like something was missing," Kid Flash jokes. He felt their eyes blaring at him. "What did you find out?"<br>"He told us that we could find the person, who took Beast Boy, in the Black Market," Starsfire explains.  
>"How are you going to find the Black Market? Isn't impossible to find," Kid Flash says but then he notices that he was making them feel worse.<br>"We haven't quite figured that out yet," Robin says grimly.  
>-Back at the Lab 1:23 A.M.-<br>"Do you understand the plan," Beast Boy asks Maddy for the fifth time in a row.  
>"Yes I do. I pretend that I'm not breathing. Then you call him over and once he is checking me to see what's wrong I grab the remotes out of his pocket and break them," she repeats what Beast Boy had told her to do.<br>"Are you sure you're ready? And want to go through with this?" She responses with just a shake of her head yes. She goes to the corner and lies down in the pile of blankets. Beast Boy goes over to the entrance of the cage.  
>"Sir! Sir! She needs help! She's not breathing! Help!" Beast Boy shouts and bangs his fists up against the door. "Sir! Help! Please come quick," the sound of a door opening and feet rushing towards them.<br>"What's the matter?" Dr. Oren asks. He's eyes rest on Maddy lying in the corner. "What did you do to her?" He yells at Beast Boy.  
>"She just fell over and wasn't breathing," Beast Boy acts. Dr. Oren opens the door and goes over to Maddy and kneels over her pulling out a stethoscope. She slowly reaches her hand in the pocket and grabs the remotes. Beast Boy lunges at Dr. Oren's knocking him backwards against the wall. Dr. Oren reaches into his pocket for the remotes and discovered them gone. Maddy throws the remotes to Beast Boy. Beast Boy crushes them with his foot.<br>"No! What have you done," Dr. Oren yells. Their collars fall off and hit the ground with a clank. The color comes back into Beast Boy's face. Maddy jumps up getting behind him before charges as a rhino busting through the door. He changes back and grabs Maddy's hand leading her up the hallway. Dr. Oren emerges from the cage dazed.  
>"Come on we have to hurry and find a way out of here," Beast Boy says. "Do you know any way out?"<br>"No, I'm sorry."  
>"That's fine we can just make one," Beast Boy morphs into a T-Rex and charges the nearest wall breaking it open like an egg. Moon light shines into the building.<br>Red lights started flashing and a sharp siren goes off. They both turn to find every single cage door opening releasing the monsters within. Dr. Oren stands at the other end of the wall with something in his hand. A crack of a whip rings like thunder around them. Some creatures wimpier and others roar. But each and every one of them charge towards Beast Boy and Maddy. Beast Boy and Maddy turn back to the hole in the wall and start climbing over rubble. A golden spotted bear leaps onto Maddy dragging her back inside. Beast Boy turns around to go back and save Maddy but just as he was about to reach her a large colorful feathered cat slams into him. Beast Boy turns into a tiger and fights with the feathered feline. Maddy, on the other hand, struggles to get free not knowing what else to do. Something wraps around her and ankle and starts pulling her back. It's the whip that belongs to Dr. Oren. Beast Boy sees this but he can't do anything to help her. Creature after creature continues to attack him. All the Maddy can do is close her eyes in fear.  
>"Maddy! Fight back!" Beast Boy shouts encouragement. She opens her eyes and looks towards the words of encouragement came from. She then looks at Dr. Oren. Her eyes glow crimson. Her body grows-breaking the whip's hold- and bends into a crimson dragon. Dr. Oren stumbles back in fright. Creatures all around, even the ones fighting with Beast Boy, run and hide in terror.<br>Maddy places her scaly face in front of Dr. Oren's sweating face. Fire bounces off her teeth as she bears them at the doctor.

-After being at the police department and speaking with Control Freak. 12:50 A.M.-  
>"Wow, I can't believe Control Freak split the beans about where the Black Market is," Kid Flash yells over so he could be heard over the sound of the engine. He's running along the side of Robin's motorcycle.<br>"He's not the toughest criminal," Robin yells back.  
>"What's the plan Stan?"<br>"I'm going under cover as a criminal in the Black Market to find information about Dr. Oren."  
>"Can I help?"<br>Robin turns a corner racing towards the ship years.  
>"It's more of a one man's mission; the others are staying back at the Tower. Why don't you join them?"<br>"What if you need backup? I could be there in a flash," Kid Flash laughs. Robin doesn't answer. "Geez you're just like Batman."  
>"What did you say," Robin says.<br>"Nothing! I'll just wait outside and you can call me if anything happens."  
>Robin waits for a few seconds before responding yes. Kid Flash lets out a yippee. They reach the shipping yard not much longer after that. Robin hides his motorcycle under a tarp and changes in street clothes and presses his hair flat up against his head.<br>"Stay here and keep out of sight," Robin says leaving Kid Flash with his bike.  
>"You've got it!"<br>Robin heads towards the entrance of the Black Market. The entrance is a large ship storage container. Robin knocks on the door and a slot opens up with a pair of yellow stained eyes.  
>"Password," the man's voice is screechy.<br>"Huxley," Robin tries not to sound nervous. The slot closes and the door swings open exposing a staircase in the center of the container. He enters the room and head down the staircase. Each step he takes sound becomes louder. Smells of every kind fills his nose as Robin steps into huge underground complex that resembles a small city. Booths and shops everyone, each one filled with-what Robin is guessing-illegal items.  
>Almost every person that Robin walks past he recognizes them. He fears that anyone of them will recognize him and blow his cover but no one does. He goes on. Robin sees booth without anyone around it then heads over to it. The man at the table isn't some he recognizes.<br>"What do you want," the man grumbles.  
>"I'm looking for Dr. Oren. Do you know where he is," Robin asks.<br>"Who?"  
>"He sales dangerous creatures," Robin says being careful not to say the wrong thing.<br>"Oh you mean Dr. Thing. I haven't seen him here today but he comes around every other day or so," the man explains.  
>"Do you know where his lab is?"<br>"Why do you want to know," the man sounded surprise.  
>"He told me I could come by his lab if he isn't here but he forgot to tell me where it is," Robin thinks quickly on his toes.<br>"A warehouse not far from here, it's on an island three miles from here..." the man says suspiciously.  
>"Thank you," Robin quickly says, hurrying along to get back outside. He reaches in to his pocket to get his communicator. As he does he runs into a large muscular man covered in tattoos.<br>"You betta apologize small fry," he speaks with a thick southern accent looks down at Robin. "Otherwise I might have to beat ya."  
>"Sorry," Robin held his tongue. A man like this guy makes his skin crawl. He knows the man from somewhere but can put his finger on where.<br>"I heard some tone in that apology, boy. Make it a bit more sincere this time," the tattooed man says. He pulls back his fist. Robin glares at the man. "Get ya eye balls off me." He starts to throw his fist towards Robin. Right before his fist meets contact with Robin's face it's pulled back. A red headed boy wearing a yellow bandana and sunglasses is holding his arm.  
>"What seems to be the problem here," says the boy in the yellow bandana. Robin recognizes the voice. It's Kid Flash in disguise.<br>"Buzz off ginger," the tattooed man says.  
>"I'm sure he did not mean to upset you," Kid Flash says. The tattooed man looks Kid Flash in the eye and then back at Robin.<br>"Don't do that again 'cause next time I will kill ya," the tattooed man walks off.  
>"I told you to stay outside," Robin yells at Kid Flash.<br>"You should be thanking me not yelling at me. You could be DEAD if it wasn't for me. That guy is wanted for the murder of like a bunch of people. I'm pretty sure he works as a hit man for the mafia or some gang," Kid Flash says.  
>"Thank you."<p>

"Don't mention it except when we get back to the Tower, the others will never believe that you actually thanked me."

Robin shakes his head. "Where did you get those clothes anyways?"  
>"Let's just say someone is sitting tied up very cold in an ally," Kid Flash laughs. "Did you find anything out?"<br>"I found out where he is." "Well let's hurry up and tell the others." They rush back out to the street to call the Titans.


End file.
